Montre moi qui tu es
by Moonlyne
Summary: Mitch joue un rôle, en particulier devant Scott. Mais lorsque ses émotions, qu'il fait de son mieux pour museler, s'exprimeront, arrivera-t-il toujours à faire semblant ? (ceci est un Scomiche car il n'y en a pas assez sur ce site)


Mitch Grassi était quelqu'un d'assez secret. Il n'aimait vraiment parler de lui et se mettre en avant, même si tout le monde croyait le contraire, en raison des airs de diva qu'il se donnait, et certains mensonges qu'il débitait lorsqu'on lui demandait de raconter une anecdote sur lui, sur son enfance. Il s'inventait. Il n'était qu'un personnage avec une personnalité à peine vraie. Bien sûr, il était gentil, affectueux, blagueur, bienveillant. Mais comme beaucoup, il cachait son côté sombre, un côté que peu de gens aimeraient connaître.

Le matin, lorsqu'il se levait, la première chose que Mitch faisait était d'aller dans sa salle de bain, de se laver le visage et de se mettre de l'anticerne. Depuis quelques mois, il dormait si peu que, s'il ne faisait rien, cela se voyait. Trop. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Que ses amis le remarquent, que Scott le remarque. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer que ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars, de réveils en sursaut, parfois de cris, de pleurs, heureusement étouffés par la couette sous laquelle il se recroquevillait pour se sentir un minimum en sécurité, et par l'isolation des murs de sa chambre. Et même si depuis peu, il vivait seulement avec Scott, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne rien lui montrer de ce côté-là. Il n'aimait pas se montrer, laisser entrevoir quelque chose qui le rendait faible. Il l'était déjà physiquement, alors il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qu'il pouvait l'être aussi psychologiquement, à pleurer et à se réveiller choqué et tétanisé après certains cauchemars. Pour Mitch, le plus important était donc de sauver les apparences, à tout prix. Tant pis s'il devait se cacher derrière un masque, tant pis s'il n'était pas heureux, au moins il serait un peu protégé.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours, y compris en ce début de matinée de novembre. Devant sa glace, il se passait précautionneusement une crème, vite suivie de son anticerne habituel. Une fois ceci fait, il leva son regard charbonneux vers son reflet dans la glace devant lui. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas se voir. C'était un supplice mais il devait l'endurer, devant s'assurer qu'il avait bien appliqué le produit et que ses cernes ne se voyaient plus.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, les iris de Mitch fixaient le sol. Il n'aimait pas les miroirs. Ils lui renvoyaient toujours la même image : celle d'une loque, d'un jeune homme aux traits pas vraiment harmonieux, à la peau trop blanche, au teint trop maladif, au nez trop gros, aux yeux trop grands… Ce jeune homme à qui il manquait un peu de graisse partout. Pourtant, Mitch se nourrissait à peu près correctement. _À peu près_. Ses joues légèrement trop creuses montraient que, sans s'en rendre totalement compte, Mitch se négligeait un peu. Il lui était déjà arrivé de sauter des repas, parfois sans aucune raison valable, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il ne tenait pas à alerter son colocataire et ses amis et collègues de son groupe.

Mitch respira un bon coup et sortit de la salle de bain. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir. Il n'avait pas faim, au contraire. Alors pourquoi devait-il aller manger ? Ce n'était qu'une pure perte de temps. C'était tellement inutile qu'il retourna finalement dans sa chambre. Il n'irait manger un biscuit que si la faim se faisait vraiment ressentir. En attendant, il s'allongea sur son lit et écouta un peu de musique, ses écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller Scott. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir, au contraire. Mais les deux amis avaient eu des journées de répétitions épuisantes durant lesquels ils avaient dû se mettre à apprendre des chorégraphies plus ou moins complexes pour leurs prochaines chansons, avant de s'entraîner intensivement au chant, d'abord chacun de son côté pour mieux progresser, puis ensemble pour répéter leurs nouveaux titres. Ils étaient donc très fatigués et Mitch ne voulait pas risquer de raccourcir le repos de Scott. Pour Mitch, il était important qu'il récupère.

Le portable de Mitch vibra un instant, signe qu'il avait reçu un texto. Le regard du jeune homme se voila et il alluma son téléphone, avec le sentiment de savoir qui lui avait envoyé un message. Même s'il n'en avait point envie, il retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, les débrancha de son téléphone et les posa à côté de lui. Se redressant, il alluma son portable et vit la notification mais ne prit pas le temps de la lire, déverrouillant le smartphone rapidement pour ensuite migrer vers l'application de ses messages. Il eut envie de soupirer. Son frère adoptif, qui voulait apparemment avoir de ses nouvelles. _Ben voyons_ , maugréa-t-il. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et un message apparut juste en dessous du premier. Mitch tomba des nues. Un dîner de famille ? Et il y était convié ? En quel honneur ? Pourquoi l'invitait-on, lui, le vilain petit canard, l'intrus, l'étranger ? Ils avaient envie de s'amuser, à coup sûr. Mitch était une de leur plus grande source de distraction, encore plus depuis qu'il était une célébrité.

Mitch se mordit la lèvre inférieure et éteignit son portable, qu'il posa à côté de lui. Le regard vide, il se rallongea sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Dire qu'il se sentait mal serait un euphémisme. Il était dévasté, son visage impassible en était en quelque sorte la preuve. Il utilisait toujours ce masque inexpressif lorsque son moral était au plus bas, comme maintenant. Retenir ses larmes et museler ses émotions étaient pour lui une sorte de protection durable, et lui permettait même d'enfermer et d'oublier un moment les blessures tapies au fond de lui.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Scott venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il se redressa, se mettant en position assise et s'étira. Il se sentait bien, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait si bien dormi, il avait même rêvé que lui et les autres membres de Pentatonix allaient tous ensemble à la plage et qu'ils y passaient un bon moment. Ils s'amusaient comme des gamins, ils riaient et souriaient sans arrêt. Scott songea alors qu'ils devraient vraiment le faire, un jour, peut-être aux prochaines vacances d'été.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre. Scott était affamé, comme tous les matins. Pour cette raison, il se frotta les yeux et se leva, sortit de sa chambre, alla dans la cuisine en chantonnant.

De son côté, Mitch avait remarqué que Scott s'était levé. Le matin, il faisait rarement dans la discrétion. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire. De cette manière, il savait quand il devait commencer à jouer son rôle habituel. Son rôle de Mitch le mec sûr de lui, gentil, débordant de joie à n'importe quel moment de la journée, déconneur, avec ses airs de diva qui lui vont si bien –d'après le groupe.

Comme Scott savait que Mitch ne se levait jamais tard mais toujours peu de temps après lui, le petit brun devait sortir de sa chambre et manifester sa présence. Ce jour-là il n'en avait guère envie, mais il était certain que s'il ne faisait pas comme d'habitude, le blondinet se poserait des questions. Alors, il redoubla d'efforts pour retenir ses larmes voire museler son envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et se leva. Son visage changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil de sa chambre. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le goût de la tristesse, du chagrin. Comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert. Il semblait d'humeur légère, presque totalement joviale. Presque. Mitch pouvait certes être un très bon acteur, mais ce matin il ne se sentait pas capable de réussir à avoir un jeu parfait, sans aucune faille. Il avait ses limites. De toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il serait assez bon, Scott ne verrait rien. Il ne voyait jamais rien.


End file.
